


Hot Water

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex with colleagues, Shower Sex, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesam and Peter put in a really rough day as EMTs and need to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

Peter cared about people. He would do anything for anyone at any time, day or night. Helping people made him feel good, made him feel like he was making a difference. But when he really cared for someone, in a different way, that was, well… different. He didn’t know how to show that. He stumbled over his words, his flirting was misconstrued for something else and more often than not he was left feeling awkward and adolescent. And for an empath, he was certainly more oblivious to others’ feelings about him than he should have been.

Hesam rolled his eyes at Peter as he seemingly ignored him again, babbling on about work even though they weren’t on the clock yet.

“Dude, do you ever listen to yourself? It’s mind numbing. I already need a break and we haven’t even started our shift.”

Peter looked over at his partner and frowned. He couldn’t help it if he was enthusiastic about what they did.

“Um. So, how was your day off?” He silently cursed himself for acting like an idiot.

“It was fine. Because I didn’t have to put up with you,” Hesam teased him, punching Peter’s shoulder playfully. Sometimes he wished he could just shut Peter up by covering his mouth with his own and kissing all his senses out of him.

And Peter knew he deserved that so he simply ducked his head and laughed quietly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped there was something behind the teasing but he wasn’t about to admit to any ridiculous feelings he may or may not have for his partner. Besides, Hesam would probably just laugh and call him a girl. There was absolutely no way he could possibly return those feelings.

Finally, their shift started and it was a huge relief to Peter because this was where he shined. It was busy. There had been a major accident on the bridge involving multiple cars and they were dealing with patient after patient with severe injuries. He felt bad for needing this and caught Hesam’s eyes once when they got to someone too late to be of any use. He could actually feel that it was too much for him and wished he could take it away. But these things happened in their line of work. No matter how hard they tried, there were always situations where it was just too late. And that’s why Peter had to work harder, be faster, stronger. Because he could save the majority if he was only that much quicker, better, and pushed himself past his limits. It worried Hesam though, because he didn’t understand. All he saw was Peter, up to his elbows in blood and killing himself to save people who may or may not even make it back to the hospital to begin with.

After an over-exhausting double shift to clear up the mess on the bridge, they headed back to the locker room to wash the day’s grime off of themselves. Along with the misery and blood.  
Hesam looked at Peter sadly, feeling mostly defeated after that even though they managed to bring most of the patients back in relatively stable condition. “How are you still standing after that?”

Peter knew how it must look but if he couldn’t even tell Hesam about his feelings for him, how could he begin to explain powers to him?

He gave him a small smile and replied, “Just barely. You need some coffee before showering?”

Hesam just shook his head, not understanding Peter at all and not even wanting coffee. Not wanting anything but scalding hot water pouring over him to try to erase everything about this day from his body and memory. Peter had to practically drag him to the showers.  
“Do you need help getting undressed?” Peter thought he was being helpful but that was the very last thing Hesam wanted at the moment, any more help from Peter. He couldn’t even understand how Peter hadn’t passed out. It was inhuman. And to make matters worse, Peter was talking about it still. Analyzing everything they did, re-tracing their every move and pondering out loud what he thought they could have done better.

Hesam tried to block out Peter’s incessant rambling as he peeled off his soiled uniform and stepped under the spray of the shower, trying not to look over at his partner as he undressed too. He felt like the blood would never come off. He sighed and turned the water up just a bit hotter.

He glanced over at Peter and actually caught him staring with a stupid smile on his face. “Dude, what?” He tried not to let his eyes roam over Peter’s body. They’d showered like this hundreds of times. There was no reason why Peter’s naked body should be any different this time. Muscles and tight skin, slick and steamy from the water. It was aggravating is what it was. He wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he started acting like a normal person.

Peter was, of course, preoccupied with his own thoughts as usual and he had that dreamy look in his eyes again as he scrubbed himself and watched Hesam absently. He wondered what Hesam’s skin would taste like and unconsciously slid his tongue over his bottom lip as he thought about licking at the water droplets along his collar bone before he caught himself and started babbling again about who knows what.

Hesam watched all of this and couldn’t help the jolt that went through him at the movement of Peter’s tongue. He was torn between wanting to smack him upside the head or pressing Peter’s body against the shower wall and fucking some sense into him.

“Petrelli, shut up.” He heaved a long-suffering sigh and lowered his head under the nozzle, feeling the water pour down over him, hoping to drown his thoughts in it. He startled when he felt Peter’s arms wrapping around him and his whole body stiffened as he turned to face him.  
“I’m sorry.” He said it quietly, but those simple words held so much meaning, maybe even more so because of the way he said them and the way he looked into Hesam’s eyes and his own seemed to betray everything that he felt and couldn’t say.

Hesam shivered despite the heat from the water and Peter tightened his hold on him, searching out his mouth, looking to kiss him softly, comfortingly. But Hesam clearly had other ideas and the kiss turned messy, their mouths sliding over each other under the water, open and hungry. So much more hunger than either of them had been aware of. And then Peter was rocking against him, his erection pressed against Hesam’s hip, causing him to groan and push back against him, wondering how it came to this but not particularly caring other than the hope that no one walked in on them.

Suddenly, Peter pulled away to lick a trail down his chest, tasting his skin just like he wanted to and eliciting some very foreign curse words from under Hesam’s breath as Peter dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up the length of his cock all the while looking up at him with those brown eyes, pleading for something and Hesam thought he might burst right there. He gripped Peter’s shoulders, wanting to pull him up but his knees were locked and then he couldn’t have stopped him from trying to swallow his cock if he wanted to. “Peter…” he managed to gasp out before Peter pulled off, smacking his lips obscenely before blinking and standing up to face him again, with redder lips than any man should be allowed to have.

“I want you to fuck me.”

It was such a ridiculous statement that Hesam had to laugh even though it sent heat shooting down his spine and caused his cock to twitch of its own accord. And then Peter was actually stroking himself and Hesam was groaning again, unable to think of anything else. Peter bit on his bottom lip, making a show of playing with himself, letting his hand move teasingly up and down his own cock and then down over his balls before moving behind him and sliding his fingers up his ass. “I’m serious, Hesam. I want you. I need to feel you inside me.”  
And it was all Hesam could do not to just shove Peter’s hand out of the way and push into him right then. But he wanted it to be right. He took Peter’s hand away gently, replacing it with his own. “Here? Like this?”

Peter nodded, eyes fluttering closed with the movement of Hesam’s fingers and when he opened them again, he was looking at him with that same pleading expression. It was too much.

Hesam kissed him again, harder this time before he pulled away from him and pressed Peter up against the tiled wall of the shower.

“You sure this is what you want?” His breath was hot against Peter’s neck and felt sticky from the steam of the shower.

“More than you could possibly know,” Peter whispered hoarsely, backing up to feel his body against him. Hesam took a deep breath and thrust into him slowly, trying to remember to keep breathing.

Peter was pushing back against him, forcing him to move and he had to hold onto his hips to brace himself. He wanted to take his time but he could tell that neither of them were going to make it. He could already feel himself unraveling with the way Peter moved and felt so hot and tight around him. And then Peter started moaning and Hesam knew that would be the end of him. He reached around, taking Peter’s cock in his hand and stroked him quickly. Neither of them were in any condition for teasing and they both knew it. Maybe it was just that they both needed this to de-stress after the day they’d had. At least that was what Hesam told himself as he bucked into Peter harder and faster, feeling his control slipping away. Peter bit back a cry as he hit that spot inside him that had his head spinning and he came seconds later, spurting over Hesam’s fist, which was all Hesam needed to send him over the edge. He buried his mouth in the crook of Peter’s neck to muffle his shout as he came hard, deep inside him.

They slumped against each other panting and trying to keep themselves upright. Neither of them spoke for a while as their breathing returned to normal and they cleaned up, finishing the shower they had set out for in the beginning. Both of them knew they were going to need to figure this thing out and there was no way they could go back to the way they were before.

“Dude, you’re coming home with me tonight.”


End file.
